Hielo en la sangre
by Mechi75
Summary: ¿Quién es la reina Elsa? ¿De donde viene y por qué terminó encerrada dentro de esa urna que vimos en la serie? Este fic es sobre como me imagino que se relacionaron Rumpelstiltskin y Elsa en el Bosque Encantado antes de la maldición oscura. ONE SHOT.


DISCLAIMER: NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER ONCE UPON A TIME SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"._**

* * *

**HIELO EN LA SANGRE**

.

_"Las líneas son incluso más confusas,_

_No estoy siquiera seguro de si estoy aquí._

_Cuanto más miro, más pienso_

_Que estoy empezando a desaparecer."_

Crystal Ball (2006) - Keane

.

Habían pasado pocos años desde que los reinos Blanco y del Norte se habían unido, a partir del matrimonio del príncipe Leopold con la princesa Eva. Ambos eran ahora reyes, con un enorme territorio bajo su responsabilidad dentro del vasto continente del Bosque Encantado, en donde la lucha por el dominio de las tierras planteaba nuevos desafíos políticos todos los días. La reina Eva, recostada en su cama con un avanzado estado de embarazo, aún recordaba con impresión el desarrollo de la guerra civil cuando era pequeña y sus padres gobernaban el reino del Norte. Pero no sólo eso la tenía preocupada. Precisamente, los recuerdos de la guerra se le habían presentado a causa de aterradoras visiones que le venían ocurriendo. Cuando era niña y sus padres enfrentaban las consecuencias de la guerra civil, escuchó una leyenda acerca de una recién nacida que había sido maldecida con la magia del hielo. Se rumoreaba que la niña no era otra que la hija de los líderes rebeldes de la península de Arendelle, los responsables de iniciar el levantamiento contra sus padres por las injustas y tiranas condiciones de trabajo que les eran impuestas en su territorio, el más helado del reino. Tiempo después de la rebelión, la guerra terminó y los gobernadores sublevados de la península lograron la independencia, transformándose en un reino separado, con administración propia. Eva era muy pequeña, pero recordaba historias acerca de la participación de Rumpelstiltskin en dicho conflicto. El temido Ser Oscuro supuestamente había traicionado a sus padres en favor de los rebeldes, y aparentemente también era el responsable de la maldición de la niña. Niña que en ese momento ya sería mujer. La mujer que se le presentaba en sus visiones, ya fuese en sueños o junto a la ventana de su cuarto. Sabía que la mujer quería a su bebé que estaba muy próxima a nacer, y eso la aterraba como nunca en su vida.

Leopold abrió la puerta despacio. El rey también estaba sumamente atemorizado y angustiado por la salud de su esposa y su bebé, y por las circunstancias misteriosas que los rodeaban. Los druidas del reino habían concluido que las tierras estaban atravesando por el invierno más crudo y frío del que se tuviera conocimiento por esos lugares, y los cuentos acerca de la aparición de un enigmático castillo de hielo súbitamente entre las montañas, no hacían más que sumar miedo y tenebrosidad a todo el asunto. El pueblo pasaba por tiempos de tremenda adversidad a causa de la ola de frío, por lo que su administración se veía obligada a trabajar incansablemente para ayudar a la gente. Estaba agotado, así como todos sus ministros. Miró a Eva con ternura y le sonrió, ni bien la reina apartó la vista de la ventana, celosamente cubierta por cortinas para que no se viera el exterior del castillo. La estufa de leña en la habitación ardía con más fuerza que nunca en esos tiempos tan fríos, y las velas estaban esparcidas estratégicamente como para no dejar ni un solo rincón de los aposentos reales en la oscuridad.

La pálida reina esbozó una sonrisa débil, mientras Leopold se acomodaba a su lado en el lecho real.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin -anunció ella-. Tiene que venir aquí sí o sí. Tengo la firme sospecha de que es el único capaz de solucionar esta situación, en vistas de que el Hada Azul nada ha podido hacer para detener la crueldad de este invierno ni las apariciones de esta mujer.

-Entonces crees que... ¿se trata de la reina de las nieves? -preguntó el rey.

-Sé que es ella. La leyenda es real. Y según tengo entendido, Rumpelstiltskin es el responsable de su maldición.

El rey bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Su pecho se infló y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que tú digas si crees que es lo mejor para nuestro bebé y para todo el reino -declaró-. Pero es mi deber recordarte que generalmente el Señor Oscuro tiene la costumbre de quedarse con los primogénitos como pago por sus favores mágicos.

Eva se volteó, alterada, y lo miró fijamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no le daremos a nuestro bebé! -gritó con fuerza-. Tendrá que ayudarnos porque me lo debe después de haber traicionado a mis padres, si es que queda algo de honor en su ser.

Leopold le retiró el almohadón detrás de su cabeza y la rodeó con su brazo.

-Eso me temo que no puedo asegurártelo -le dijo-. Pero te prometo que mañana a primera hora enviaré un mensajero a su castillo. Trata de dormir, todo estará bien pronto.

La besó en la frente y la observó hasta que la reina pudo conciliar el sueño.

################################################

El clima frío aumentaba considerablemente a medida que Rumpelstiltskin se iba acercando al extremo norte del Bosque Encantado. Disfrutaba de ver a la gente esconderse cuando lo veían, mientras recorría el camino hacia el palacio a lomo de burro. No había querido transportarse con magia precisamente para poder deleitarse con el miedo de los plebeyos. Sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando. También tenía muy en claro que ayudar al reino del Norte lo beneficiaría en su esquema a largo plazo. La nieve a su alrededor prácticamente no le dejaba ver el camino, pero no se sorprendió cuando finalmente divisó el palacio real en el horizonte, al llegar al final de una colina. El Señor Oscuro todo lo sabía y dominaba. Y tenía una importante misión que cumplir.

Leopold lo esperaba en la entrada del castillo, impertérrito ante la profusa caída de nieve. Rumple se bajó de su burro y caminó hacia su encuentro.

-Su Majestad -lo saludó haciendo una reverencia.

-Rumpelstiltskin -respondió el rey, haciéndole seña para que lo acompañara al interior del palacio.

-Parece que los rumores sobre el invierno más crudo en la historia de esta región no alcanzan a hacerle justicia a la realidad -mencionó el Ser Oscuro mientras recorrían los pasillos hasta los aposentos de Eva.

Pocos metros antes de llegar, el rey lo detuvo.

-Escúchame bien Rumpelstiltskin -declaró con firmeza-. Sabemos que los pagos por tus servicios implican la entrega de primogénitos, y no estamos dispuestos...

-Tranquilo, su Majestad -interrumpió Rumple, levantando las manos-. Puedo asegurarle que el pago por mis servicios será cumplido con creces, y no necesitaré llevarme a su hija. Con el tiempo, ella crecerá y me será de gran ayuda en una importante misión.

Leopold relajó sus facciones, sorprendido.

-¿Hija? ¿Has dicho hija? ¿Sabes que... será mujer?

-Por supuesto. Recuerde que puedo ver el futuro. Mi visión es mucho más amplia a causa de mis poderes, por lo que soy la ayuda ideal para este reino aquejado por la desgracia. Ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría tener unas palabras con su esposa a la brevedad.

Aún aturdido por la revelación, Leopold lo guío hacia la habitación real.

Saludó a la reina, que se encontraba recostada en su lecho, con la reverencia de rigor. Lo primero que notó al verla fue lo blanquecino de su rostro y la delgadez de su cuerpo.

-Dejemos la diplomacia de lado, Señor Oscuro -ordenó Eva-. Cuéntemelo todo acerca de la reina de las nieves. Quiero saber por qué quiere a mi bebé.

-Como usted bien sabrá, mi reina, el Bosque Encantado siempre ha sido un nido de conflictos por el dominio de los diferentes reinos. En las épocas de la guerra civil durante el reinado de sus padres, me temo haber cometido el lamentable error de haberme vendido al mejor postor...

-No le creo que lo lamente -afirmó la reina-. Tenía seis años cuando traicionó a mis padres para ayudar a los gobernadores insurrectos a ganar su independencia, y creo haber entendido de qué se trataba su deslealtad. ¿Quiso quedarse con su primogénita, no es cierto? -preguntó con tono desafiante.

-Bueno... debo decir que se trataba de un precio justo por mi ayuda -se justificó el Ser Oscuro-. Al fin y al cabo ellos ganaron la guerra gracias a mi magia. Pero la naturaleza ambiciosa de ese matrimonio de nobles les hizo pensar que podrían desafiar mis poderes y evitar cumplir con su parte del trato.

-¿Entonces qué sucedió? -intervino Leopold, quien entendía poco y nada.

-No tuvieron mejor idea que tomarme prisionero con ayuda de los trolls habitantes de los montes de pinos. Ignoraban que su magia no podía siquiera compararse a la mía. Por eso cuando comenzaron a emplear sus poderes en mi contra, desaté una avalancha y logré escapar. No sin antes recordarles que jamás podrían atreverse a desafiarme nuevamente.

-Maldijo a su primogénita recién nacida -concluyó Eva, impresionada.

-Con hielo en su sangre -confirmó Rumpelstiltskin-. La niña se llamaba Elsa, y sería la futura reina de las nieves. A medida que creciera y se manifestaran sus más puras emociones, estas desatarían la magia del hielo más atroz, capaz de convertir en invierno eterno todo a su alrededor. Una magia extremadamente peligrosa, como recordatorio de que no es posible engañar al Señor Oscuro.

-¿Para qué quiere ella a mi bebé? -inquirió la reina.

-No estoy al tanto de sus intenciones exactas, pero podría tratarse de venganza pura y llana. Tengamos en cuenta que una niña con poderes tan amenazantes debe haber crecido con un rencor inusual hacia el resto de la sociedad.

-Encárguese de ella y me aseguraré personalmente de que sea respetado y pueda circular con total libertad por nuestro reino -proclamó Leopold.

-Con gusto sus Majestades -se reverenció Rumple-. Debo encargarme de mi trabajo a partir de este momento. Si me disculpan...

Deslizó su mano por delante de su cuerpo y desapareció dejando un rastro de humo púrpura.

################################################

Cerca de los límites del castillo, el lago que algún tiempo atrás era apenas fresco y cristalino se había helado por completo ni bien se había desatado el cruel invierno en el reino. Rumple estudió primero el lugar, olió el viento y se conectó con los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza. Enseguida localizó a la reina de las nieves, quien se hallaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos que circundaban el lago.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo aquí -dijo con voz firme, casi gritando para que la joven pudiese oírlo-. Un verdadero cambio en el ecosistema del Bosque Encantado. Suelo permanentemente congelado. La capa superior podría derretirse cada verano, pero la superficie helada que se encuentra por debajo actuará como una barrera impermeable, haciendo que el agua derretida conduzca a la formación de un lago poco profundo. Mis respetos, reina Elsa -inclinó su torso hacia adelante cruzando el brazo izquierdo a través del abdomen.

Cuando se volvió a poner derecho, la divisó a lo lejos. Elsa al fin había salido de su escondite. Si lograba capturar su curiosidad, tenía la mitad de la partida ganada.

-No te tengo miedo aunque conozcas sobre magia -afirmó la joven altaneramente mientras se acercaba, hasta que al fin se detuvo a una distancia prudencial.

-Claro que no, no debes temerme. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin.

-Creo haber escuchado a los trolls de Arendelle hablar sobre ti cuando era pequeña -dijo Elsa-. Pero siempre tuve la sensación de que eras alguien peligroso. Recuerdo el miedo en sus voces cuando te nombraban.

-Justamente por eso estoy aquí. Has mencionado el miedo, y yo conozco el tuyo Elsa. Ese hielo en la sangre que siempre te ha abrumado desde que tienes memoria. Es curioso cómo la gente tiende a reemplazar sus más genuinas emociones por miedo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a ayudarme? No creo que eso sea posible. Además, tengo mis propios planes.

-¿Quieres el bebé aún no nacido de la reina Eva? ¿Para qué propósito?

-Cuando nazca me presentaré ante ella y le pasaré mi maldición como sea. Me liberaré y nunca más tendré miedo. Podré abrazar a mis seres queridos y caminar por los montes sin temor a congelarlo todo. Y los causantes de mi maldición pagarán por todos los males que ocasionaron.

-Debo admitir que es un buen plan -reconoció Rumple-. Bastante ambicioso por cierto. Traspasar una maldición no es nada sencillo. Supongo que habrás aprendido algún hechizo de los trolls.

-Sabes demasiado. Y no confío en ti. Me temo que tendré que eliminarte.

Elsa levantó su mano como para lanzar un rayo helado sobre el Oscuro, pero él solo soltó una de sus típicas risotadas de hiena.

-Yo me temo que no podrás -la desafió, y desapareció al instante.

La joven reina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Rumpelstiltskin, como un susurro muy cerca de su oído.

-Porque tienes miedo.

Elsa se desesperó. Nunca nadie la había enfrentado de esa manera. En su corta vida, su magia siempre había sido la más poderosa, invencible a los ojos de todos los que la rodeaban. La ira y la impotencia se apoderaron rápidamente de ella, y comenzó a lanzar rayos de magia helada hacia Rumpelstiltskin, quien se divertía apareciendo y desapareciendo por distintos puntos del lago.

-Hielo en la sangre, Elsa -dijo entre risas de hiena y desapariciones-. ¿Recuerdas cuando golpeaste a tu hermanita con uno de tus rayos helados?

La joven se angustió, deteniendo sus lanzamientos, y Rumple se regocijó. Su manipulación emocional estaba dando sus frutos.

-La primera vez fue cuando era muy pequeña. La segunda fue pocos días después de tu coronación.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo todo? -preguntó ella, observando que Rumple se había quedado quieto y se le acercaba.

-Siempre lo sé todo acerca de mis creaciones -se burló él.

Elsa sintió como el dolor invadía su mente y se trasladaba a su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una sensación de cólera insoportable. La realidad la golpeó como jamás se lo había esperado. Al fin sabía la verdad. Estaba frente al causante de todo su infortunio.

-¡Tú lanzaste la maldición sobre mí! -el grito le salió ahogado, la angustia que la asediaba era espantosa. Sabía que había sido presa de una maldición al nacer pero nunca nadie le había contado la verdad sobre el asunto.

Entrecerró sus ojos como para afinar la puntería. Pero cuando lanzó el rayo helado, no había nadie. Miró hacia todos lados infructuosamente, sin encontrar un solo rastro del Señor Oscuro. Nunca se dio cuenta de que él estaba detrás suyo, ni tampoco sintió su magia paralizante que la dejó inconsciente, luego convertida en una especie de líquido helado, y la envió al interior de una urna que Rumple portaba consigo. Al menos no sintió dolor, ni siquiera pudo enterarse de nada.

-Lo siento, reina Elsa -le habló Rumple a la vasija-. Esto no es nada personal, y considero que tu magia es una verdadera maravilla. Pero no puedo permitir que interfieras en mis planes. En otro momento serás libre. Por ahora, permanecerás a salvo aquí dentro. Y la ventaja es que ya no sentirás miedo.

Cerró la vasija y se transportó mágicamente al palacio.

################################################

Eva se sobresaltó cuando lo vio aparecer en los aposentos reales. Permanecía acostada.

-Pronto el invierno disminuirá su implacable intensidad y todo el reino volverá a la normalidad -anunció el Oscuro, agitando la urna que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas allí? -se sorprendió la reina.

-Digamos que... ya está totalmente controlado el problema que los asolaba.

Eva contrajo su rostro presa del espanto y se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendo su nariz.

-¿La has matado? -se animó a preguntar.

-No exactamente. Digamos que la he transformado en una estructura menos peligrosa -expresó Rumple señalando la vasija.

-Claro que por supuesto entiendo su reacción. La magia no es fácil de digerir -admitió-. Pero todos la necesitamos en algún momento, ¿no es cierto?

Eva asintió débilmente.

-A propósito, ¿qué nombre le pondrá a su hija cuando nazca?

-Le prometí a Leopold que si era niña, sería blanca como la nieve. La llamaré Blanca en honor al reino Blanco de su padre. Y Nieves en recuerdo del más crudo invierno del que se tenga memoria.

-Blancanieves. Un hermoso nombre, y sumamente apropiado para su historia.

Leopold irrumpió en la habitación, visiblemente alterado.

-Ha surgido un problema -manifestó preocupado-. Acabamos de recibir la visita de una joven que afirma ser la reina interina de Arendelle, preguntando por su hermana, si alguien la ha visto por aquí.

-Muy fácil -aconsejó Rumple-. Díganle que no ha pasado por aquí, que nadie sabe nada de ella.

-¿Crees que no investigará? Precisamente los cuentos sobre el terrible invierno que nos estaba afectando por estas tierras la trajeron aquí. Parece una joven determinada, no creo que se rinda sin llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Rumpelstiltskin sonrió, satisfecho por su más que oportuno triunfo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que no encontrará pruebas de su presencia, eventualmente se olvidará del asunto -le aseguró al rey-. Tal vez trate de rastrearla, pero finalmente se rendirá. Con el tiempo tendrá que... **dejarlo ir**.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**A/N:_ Espero les haya gustado, y si desean hacérmelo saber, me gustaría leer sus reviews. Muchas gracias por haber leído!_**

**Mechi75**


End file.
